


With the Wine Pooling at My Feet

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Ending Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a prompt at <a href="http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/">Open on Sunday</a>: wine</p>
    </blockquote>





	With the Wine Pooling at My Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at [Open on Sunday](http://open-on-sunday.livejournal.com/): wine

Calmed by the cool darkness of the wine cellar, Drusilla let her hand drift before the bottles until she’d found the perfect one. Searching, she found Spike staring into the night. “The wine has gone flat,” she offered.

He didn’t turn to her. “Can get more.”

Her thoughts turned to those heady days, just after he’d been Turned, when William had pledged his undying love. “My passion for you is like a fine, rare wine,” he’d told her.

Glass shattered against the floor. The wine splashed against her, pooling at her feet. “Don’t bother. This particular bottle can’t be replaced.”


End file.
